


【授权翻译/translation】Tough Love|残酷的爱

by Echy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cannibalism, Disembowelment, Gore, Hints of time loop, M/M, One Shot, gut fucking, sexual acts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy
Summary: 薰俯身再次亲吻真嗣，但真嗣尖叫起来。复杂的感情交织在一起涌上了他的胸膛，但他记得薰爱他胜过一切。薰爱他。一阵恶心袭上心头，他咬着脸颊内侧——一次试图掩饰自己内心不安的徒劳尝试，泪水仍夺眶而出。他本该感到害怕，但是他没有。





	【授权翻译/translation】Tough Love|残酷的爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tough Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106273) by [708_nanoseconds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_nanoseconds/pseuds/708_nanoseconds). 



> 故事发生在tv动画第24集，当薰邀请真嗣去他的房间时。时间循环暗示，食人、血腥警告。

渚薰对莉林们有着深厚的迷恋。

诞生于莉莉丝的莉林们是一首歌，一件宏伟的作品。有机化合物完美地沉淀在原稿纸上，解剖结构连接在一起，伸展出优美的条状曲线。组织、细胞和DNA以一种破碎的混沌粘连在一起，但仍像一部摄人心魂的交响乐，一件真正的艺术品。

对莉林心理的潜在兴趣——行为、本能、社会心理学，当然也包括情绪一直存在于渚薰的思想里，这之后他发现莉林的身体也同样迷人。

背负着不可置信的脆弱的的身体，他们却能如背负着虚空般轻盈地前行，死亡的必然性、被杀死或被吃掉的命运对他们来说都不足为惧。站在食物链顶端，后者确实不值得为之担忧，他这样想着。

然而，莉林的身体可以被吃掉，这也是显然的事实。一个不可思议的新发现，全然出于兴趣，薰沉思着。如果他愿意，他也许可以消化[consume]掉一个莉林。

无可否认的是，消化一个莉林，更不必说其他食物的欲望从未扰动过他的心，任何形式的物质摄入都是相当多余的，他不必借此维续生命。但这种想法一旦在他脑海里成型，便不会再消失。与莉林相比，他进食的目的和意义都大不相同，莉林们摄取食物是维持生命所必需的，但是薰仅仅会把他所消化的东西和自己融合在一起。也许“融合”[Amalgamation]这个词足以形容上述行为。

这个想法难道不令人兴奋吗?他终于，终于能够自信地为这个期待已久的问题提供一个满意的答案——与真嗣合为一体的方法，如何能与他永远在一起的回答。人类的爱必定不是永恒的，但如果他们成为一体，这将成为永恒。

薰也许对爱有着扭曲的理解，但它已经如此难以置信地强烈，并突然扩大了，伴随着这个发现再一次爆炸：是的，你可以吃掉[consume]你爱的人。

同类相食确实是最纯粹的爱。

———

一天的训练结束后，薰邀请那个男孩到他的房间来。他柔声坚持，一定要他过来，真嗣君，如果你能来我会很高兴。真嗣起初拒绝了这个提议，但他最终屈服了，屈服于一点点劝诱、恰当肢体接触和浅浅的微笑，他同意和薰一起度过这个夜晚。

薰把真嗣领到他的房间，转身示意他进来。就是今晚。今晚他就能让真嗣知道他有多爱他了。只是他的准备不够充分，缺乏经验是可以致命的弱点。

即便如此，他还是希望它能成功。这必须成功，因为这一次他没有多余机会了。

尽管，在他们之间发生任何有趣的事之前，等待的时间仿佛是永久。两具笨拙的身体散漫地坐着，真嗣的目光凝视着日落，思绪掠过窗外，飘向远方，海岸线不断推移，就好像薰随着时间不断增长的不耐烦，他的思绪高高漂浮在云层之上。

他开口了，“真嗣君。这个请求有点奇怪，但我能吻你吗？”尴尬。某处裂开的声音。他踌躇了一会儿，咬着嘴唇，移开了视线，然后继续说：“我很抱歉，如果这让你感到困扰。”

真嗣的脸庞被点亮了，这的确是一个突然的请求，尽管它不全然是不被需要，或者不受欢迎的。考虑到在此之前已经发生的事，他有理由感到好奇甚至问出口，真的。

所以当真嗣在良久以后颤抖地点了点头——紧接着的是一句“好。”时，薰长吁了一口气，他甚至不知道自己屏住了呼吸。一个词，一道准许，一个关于这段感情确实是相互的证明。他不会让这种感情被白白浪费掉。真嗣用全身心去信任他，尽管仍未托付整颗心。但那也没关系，暂时地。

他站起身，引导着他走到床边，并示意他坐下。一旦他照做了，他轻轻地将他钉在身下，把真嗣的身体压进床垫。修长的四肢伸展着，投下的阴影笼罩着他身下的男孩。真嗣的脸颊发烫，渐渐地染上一层粉红色，和整个世界一起消融在夕阳里。

日落似乎会持续恒久，这很完美，近乎庄严的氛围，尽管薰畏惧黄昏的逼近。脂红色的眼睛像太阳一样灼烧，沁染着更深层的皮肤。

在他内心深处，他知道不久后他也会消失在暮色中，被闷死、被碾碎在邪恶的暮光里，骨骼上的细孔溶解于LCL之海，在残酷的命运驱使下获得真正的安息。他凝视着，目光与真嗣相遇，然后俯下身轻轻地吻了他。

至少当那发生的时候，他会和他在一起。

他身下的男孩呜咽着，眼睛圆睁，惊讶于突然的亲密举动。薰的一只手滑到了他的脑后，舌头探进嘴里，过快地加深了这个吻。唾液、黏液、呕吐物和爱同时堵住了真嗣的喉咙，恶心的感觉，想把一切都吐出来然后结束一切的冲动。他急切地拍打着薰的后背，表示已经够了，这样就够了。

“对不起。”薰挪开身子，擦去了嘴角上的唾液。真嗣坐起身来，喘着粗气。

“没关系，”他虚弱地笑了，“只是……对我来说有点太多了。”他把目光移开，继续说下去，声音小到几乎难以听见。薰把他的手放在真嗣的脸颊上，强迫他的目光重新与自己的交汇，然后俯下身去亲吻他微张的嘴唇。

这次他放慢了速度，他们再次接吻了。薰的一只手滑向他们的衬衫扣子，让皮肤暴露在苍白的灯光下。他的手伸向真嗣的乳头，捏了捏，又轻轻地拧了一下。真嗣打了个哆嗦，但没有表示抗议。修长的手指跨越他的皮肤，跳跃着、摩挲着，就好像在敲击琴键，弹奏一件精致的乐器，小心而轻柔，却带有无尽燃烧着的激情。

他的牙齿在真嗣的脖颈和肩胛骨间滑动，低语着不可思议的情话，灼热的呼吸拍打着他的耳廓，作为回报，他得到了一阵阵呻吟，在沉重的喘息声中可以感觉到他的性唤起。注意到真嗣越来越明显的勃起，薰却选择忽视它。他的嘴唇仍专注于吮吸真嗣的锁骨，留下一道道轻率的吻痕。真嗣拖曳着，催促他继续。

但他却把手伸向身后的那把壁纸刀。

薰倾身给真嗣一个深吻，他抓住机会，用力刺向他的腹部，留下一道伤痕。

这还不够。再用力一点，再深一点，再多一点点……刀刃在真嗣的皮肤上反复划过，一遍又一遍地祈祷，一遍又一遍地练习，像一卷坏掉的磁带不停地重复，那道红痕越划越深，渗出了鲜活的红色。血液开始流出，像河流一样分岔，沿着明亮的黄色田野流淌，蔓延在铺着大理石般红白相间纹路的皮肤上，滴落在他的床单上。这就像地狱崩塌，火山爆发，却创造了一个新世界的灾难性美学。

薰俯身再次亲吻真嗣，但真嗣尖叫起来。复杂的感情交织在一起涌上了他的胸膛，但他记得薰爱他胜过一切。薰爱他。一阵恶心袭上心头，他咬着脸颊内侧——一次试图掩饰自己内心不安的徒劳尝试，泪水仍夺眶而出。他本该感到害怕，但是他没有。这没什么大不了的。薰是那个唯一真正关心他的人，在这个充斥着使徒和EVA的混乱世界里，薰就是他所需要的一切。他可以为了薰做任何事，他愿意为他而死。生存对他来说不再重要了，那死又如何呢？现在，只要薰在这里，就没关系。一切都很好。

薰低喘着。壁纸刀不是最好的选择，它的刀刃太薄，对于切开几英寸厚的皮肤太过脆弱，但他没有别的选择。为了将他的腹腔剖开，他每隔几分钟都要折断一段用钝的刀片。刀锋被折断时发出的清脆的声响，在黑暗无边的天际闪烁着，像一颗星星的光。奇异、脆弱、复杂，但又如此简单，完全是一片混沌。如果他能用这些杂乱无章地散落着的刀锋为真嗣谱写一首合适的歌就好了，但现在他已经给真嗣带来了爱。也许下次他会这样做。他会再一次向他证明他有多爱他。

真嗣虚弱地用手指拨弄着散落在床上的几块碎片中的一片，银光中沾染着朱砂红。它反射着微光，映照着他自己模糊的倒影，苍白又黯淡。薰注意到了，几乎是担心地询问：“一切都还好吗？”真嗣踉踉跄跄地喘着气，他绝不能退缩，于是哽咽地回应道:“这没什么。薰君是为了我做这些的，对吗？薰君是不会伤害我的。与你相比这算不了什么。”他宣告着，决定着，假装痛苦几乎无法与薰对他的深刻感情相比较——一个装饰着柔情、迷恋和爱的深渊，下坠着十三级阶梯且更深，远远更深。薰微笑了，苍白的月光映射在他的脸上。

真嗣看上去好飘渺。像被强力注射了某种疾病，鲜红的血丝四溅，红色的光晕环绕着他的身体，那种易碎的感觉像家般熟悉。他的双手叠放在胸前，腹部锯齿状的线条中露出了最细小的器官，它们血淋淋地流出，一把壁纸刀仍然插在他的右侧。他的皮肤像一块油画布，因淤血和刺伤的矛盾而枯萎。这是真正的艺术，人类的文化本应归属于这里。

薰认为这件工作被完成得很好，足以令人满意，他拔出刀刃，把它平放在床头柜上。他握住真嗣的手，在他的嘴唇轻轻地上啄了一下。“谢谢你，真嗣君，”薰轻声说，“你很美。”他纤长的手指抚摸着伤口，因血污染上色彩。

“你能感觉到什么吗？”薰问道，一边戳了戳他那突出的内脏肉块，突然意识到答案是显而易见的痛苦。“不，我不这么觉得……这很疼。”真嗣回答道，他的声音很微弱，微小到可能只是薰的呼吸就能把它吹走。带着愧疚的剧痛，薰的手向下移动，按在真嗣的勃起上，使他发出一声呻吟。

他拉下真嗣的校裤和内裤，薰并不能完全确定莉林该如何应对性唤起。他试探着戳了它一下，用一只手环绕住他的勃起。真嗣的呼吸几乎立刻停止了，快感以一种痛苦的缓慢速度接管了他腹部，一种情绪上的痛苦。“啊—薰君！”薰反复地上下抽动着他的手，绕着他的勃起。他俯下身，低头去舔它的前端，吮吸着，用舌头舔弄它的柱身。

“真嗣君，你感觉怎么样？”这是一个不会有合适回答的问题，另一个男孩呜咽着，因快感而浑身发抖。在连续不断地抽动和舔舐的同时，薰的一只手滑向下方，一根手指绕着他的入口打转，另两只手指戳了进去。作为回应，真嗣的呻吟声更响亮了，他的勃起也变得更硬，热量在他的腹部聚集。他加快了动作，手指张开成剪刀状，右手间或地下移去抚弄他的的阴囊，并轻轻地挤压着。在狂喜中，他到了，他的身体战栗着，一串精液无意中射到了薰的脸颊上。他想要道歉，并试图这样做了，但他太累了，甚至组织不出完整的语句。

薰松开真嗣，把脸擦干净，他向真嗣保证一切正常，然后将另一只手伸向他的伤口，用两根手指把伤口撑开，用中指伸了进去。器官互相啮合的恶心感是令人愉悦的，深沉的胭脂红，黏附在他皮肤上的体液。他抓住它们向外拉，它们于是溢出——器官、脂肪和体液向他涌来，在模糊的微光下，一层光滑厚重的涂层在微光下闪烁着。

真嗣的内里是绝对的温暖，放射出曾经容纳在皮肤表层里的热。他无法自拔地抚弄着，新鲜的血液涌了出来，粘在他的手臂和手指上。当他绝望般地喘着气，试图品尝真嗣的每一刻时，空气中朦胧的金属味道变得难以置信的更加沉重。那景象，那气味，那感觉。真嗣挣扎着，面色潮红，表情因疼痛而扭曲了。但在薰的眼中，他正是陷入爱河的模样。

由于不断渗出的爱慕淹没了他所有的感官，薰没有注意到他自己是硬着的，直到此刻。他无法确定是眼前是真嗣的景象还是很快就能和他在一起的兴奋感激发了它。

他紧紧抓住那些想要从手指间滑过的内脏，小心翼翼地在裤子间的勃起处摩擦着，它微微地抽搐了。他的呼吸搁浅了。薰的一只手颤抖着解开裤链时，另一只手小心翼翼地握住真嗣的内脏，那些肠子快要滑走了。胶水般黏着的脂红色沾污了他的裤子，明亮、温暖又黏腻，但他一点也不在乎。只有真嗣，只有真嗣是唯一重要的。解放了他的勃起后，薰小心翼翼地取出一段肠子，裹住它开始摩擦。令人作呕的温暖，红色污渍，金属的气味，这一切都让莉林尖叫起来。没有什么比莉林身体的化合物更像人类了。这些是真嗣的内里，他们不可思议地有莉林的感觉，又难以置信地真实。眩晕冲上他的大脑，薰几乎要失去平衡。他渴望更多，原始本能冲破了理性。当然，真嗣会明白他这样做是出于爱，而不是欲望[lust]。

薰伸手去拿那把壁纸刀，折下了另一片刀刃，然后用力划向那几英寸的肠道。他滑动着刀峰将肠壁剖开，左手紧紧握住一端，膝盖压着另一端。一个被猎人钉住的猎物，猎枪握在他的手中。这甚至是一种艰难的、猛烈的爱[tough love]。它必须是值得的。哦，真嗣君，你能感觉到我有多爱你吗?真嗣挣扎着，尖叫着，声音在房间里回荡，深陷绝望的泥潭。但薰什么也听不见，兴奋模糊了落日的余晖。

真嗣的肠壁内部是黯淡的粉红色，从裂口渗出的半透明液体滴落下来，金属的气息混合在闷热的空气里。薰感觉到自己的头脑变轻了，他的胃翻滚着。这景象太令人愉快了，除了欣赏他无从妥善处理。现在停下更是不可能的。

 

他的精神在道歉，但对于祈求原谅来说太迟了。过量的语言卷作一团，牵绊着他的舌尖，一种半呕吐出的道歉。但即便如此，这一切都是为了你！当然，这一次你会理解的。

他把壁纸刀推到旁边的桌子上，捏住被切断的肠子，他的阴莖滑了进去，前端被鲜活的血肉吞没。皱褶的温暖和痒痒的触感令人难以置信地愉悦。他右手抓住器官，往下移去，极度的快感刺激着他的勃起，这种感官似乎没有尽头。这是无法想象的器官内部，性交的感觉又是如此美妙。也许这就是莉林的身体与其它生命体相比唯一的优势，或者是因为他和他爱慕的男孩在一起——那个他如此痴迷和渴望的男孩。

他不断抽动着割下来的器官，勃起得越来越厉害，他以为自己能听到真嗣在说话，但他听不见，没有任何连贯的表达。他在哭。这必定是出于爱的。也许他终于明白了他所有的感情，他的理由、这一切的目的。在一阵眩晕中，薰射精了，流淌的精液填满了被切断的内脏，布满了那些黏糊糊的隔膜，真嗣的胃腔沾染上了白色，夹杂在血污里。这是纯粹的狂喜和爱，仅此而已。

没有时间可以浪费了，他开始切割，刺穿他的腹腔，沉重的喘气声与真嗣的哭声产生共鸣。像蛆虫一般，残破的刀片破坏了这具鲜活的身体，切断了肌腱和管道，体液与内脏嘎吱作响，飞溅着，像油灰一样黏在一起，令人作呕的黄色黏液浸湿了床单。

器官们正在被收割，被计数，被编号，被排列成漂亮的图案，把各种碎片拼在一起：胰腺，肠道，肾，肝，胆囊，胃，从一个莉林中取出，被重新组合成另一个存在。

他微笑着，神色里饱含着深情。四处散布着内脏的碎片，像脱轨的列车般失控。体液和黄浊，大块大块地浸透了床单，但它们就是一切，是薰生命的全部意义。

他捡起他操过的那段肠子，仔细审视它。它的内壁涂覆着血液、精液和肠液的混合物，夹带着淡粉色。

他把它塞进了嘴里。

薰无法确定他所期待的莉林会是什么味道，但它尝起来……很理想。金属味中混合着鲜活的血和肉，沾染着精液的咸味和苦味，肠液顺着他的下巴滴下来，溅在床单上。是的，这很理想。甚至令人上瘾。咀嚼会很困难，但他可以做到，把力量集中在下颌上，牙齿决断地撕咬、品尝，进食。他渴望更多、更多的真嗣。他捡起散落在地板上的内脏，不知饱足地塞进嘴里。

越多的器官被扯开，被残破的刀片撕下，就有越多的真嗣散落在地上，更多地被薰吃下。

他汲取着真嗣，吮吸腐烂的伤口，舔舐着体液，咬下一块块器官：他的肝、胃、胆囊、胆汁的酸味、消化酸，污浊的黄绿色液体洒在腹腔里，混合在红色、白色和明亮的黄色中，一层层的污秽覆盖在床单上，散布其间的猩红色像海水般闪闪发光，这是苦涩的爱刺破空气的味道。

然而真嗣还在抽泣，微弱的鼻音几乎难以辨识。薰感到很奇怪，比起愤怒更多的是失望。这一切都是为了表明我有多爱你，难道你不明白吗？他试图用那把壁纸刀仅剩的一点残片扎向皮肤，拾起一片片用钝的刀片，微弱的亮片以星座的形状刺穿淋巴结，延伸到整个肌肉骨骼系统的地图上。被沾污的手向上移动，在他干净的脖子上压出痕迹，指纹在咬痕周围涂满浑浊液体——也许是一系列出于怨恨的举动。

但这样做以后，他发现真嗣看起来更轻盈、更完美了，最美丽的星空散落在人体解剖上，在它的顶端有一圈不完美的斑点，他脖子上的红色和紫色斑点，是一条由他的指纹印成的项链。

所以，他释然了。不愉快的情绪已经消失，取而代之的是痴迷、崇拜和爱。

他真的很爱真嗣。

他轻哼着，摆弄着真嗣的胸腔，轻轻地敲打着他的骨骼框架。污迹斑斑的手指在洞穴里舞蹈，浸在体液的炖汤里，在怜悯中温柔地抚摸着。

可惜他无法把真嗣完全吃掉，因为莉林的身体不是被设计成撕咬骨头的，但这样就足够了，这样就很好，他想。脂红色的眼睛凝视着，他的眼神令人捉摸不透。

真嗣的心跳比以往任何时候都更清晰、更明朗，他锁骨下的一切都看上去不再像人类了，残破不堪的骨架使胸腔维持着壳状。脏器的缺失使他更接近自己了，他的心脏——莉林的生命之源。他把脑袋靠在他的胸前，那仅剩下的心脏，细细品味着它持续不断的搏动。

现在，真嗣把他的整个身心都给了他。的确，同类相食是最纯粹的爱。

END


End file.
